The present invention is directed to a novelty item. More particularly, the present invention is directed to the novelty item as well as a method of making the item, in which the novelty item is comprised of a bean or similar dicot seed, which is etched with an encouraging word, symbol, or the like, so the word becomes and remains visible throughout the germination period.
Since the travesty of September 11, many people have become discouraged, some even to the point of despair. Various items, including greeting cards, have been developed to send words of comfort and encouragement to family and friends. While well intended and, most often, well received, the effects of these encouraging words are short lived.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a novelty item which can provide words of encouragement which will continue to provide uplifting thoughts for several weeks. The novelty item of the present invention comprises a non-germinated dicot seed with a word, symbol, or the like, etched through its seed coat into its cotyledon whereby said word, symbol, or the like, will remain visible during the germination period of a resulting plant. These words, symbols, or the like, include encouraging words, namely, the words courage, dream, hope, love, peace, trust.
A second aspect of the invention is the method of making these novelty items. The inventive steps include a) obtaining a non-germinated dicot seed; b) etching said dicot seed's cotyledon through its seed coat with a word, symbol, or the like, which will continue to appear on said dicot seed throughout its gemination. The etching step is preferably done with a laser effectively branding the surface of the seed with the word or symbol. As the seed germinates into a plant over a period of several weeks, the word or symbol emerges from the soil and remains visible throughout the germination period. Several different words or symbols can be packaged together. The novelty item of the present invention is currently being marketed under the name MAGIC BEAN WISHES™.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.